The present invention relates to a draw or pulling pallet for the conveyance of stackable piece goods or cargo, as utilized, for example, in connection with forklift trucks as the transportation means. It is known to make these type of pallets of wood or other materials, such as metal sheets, for example. However, the use of wooden pallets, for instance, entails a high expenditure in originally buying the pallets and relatively high freight costs for the return of empty pallets due to the weight and bulkiness thereof.
The present invention contemplates providing a readily manipulatable draw pallet at a minimum of cost, which renders the conveyance of the cargo as economical as possible.
More specifically, the present invention contemplates providing a draw pallet constructed to be flexible with a roughened and/or embossed surface on one side. The present invention further contemplates constructing such pallets preferably of a thermoplastic synthetic resin of high strength. Preferred embodiments of pallets constructed in accordance with the present invention include a fabric-like reinforcing insert of glass or cloth fabric, a synthetic resin fabric, and similar materials. Preferred embodiments of draw pallets of this invention are constructed of especially high-pressure polyethylene, low-pressure polyethylene, soft and hard PVC, and rubber; with and without fabric inserts.
The draw pallets of the present invention are distinguished in that they can be used repeatedly under high weight loads. The cargo is safely prevented from sliding off due to the roughened and/or embossed pallet surface on the cargo contacting side. Additionally, the draw pallets have a low weight, because only a minor thickness, preferably in the range of about 1 1/2 mm., is required for the pallet, due to the use of particularly thermoplastic synthetic resins. Furthermore, the draw pallets of this invention are weatherproof and can be utilized in a temperature range of from -50.degree. to +70.degree. C. Also the high abrasion resistance and resistance to chemicals of the synthetic resins employed prove to be advantageous.
In order to make it possible to drain rain water or water of condensation from the pallets, a further feature of certain preferred embodiments of this invention include perforations, wherein many desired geometrical shapes for the perforations and arrangements of the holes are contemplated. As a consequence of these perforations, it also becomes feasible to stack cargo in the open air with the use of the draw pallets of this invention.
To facilitate transporting with the draw pallets with the stacked cargo by means of forklift trucks or stacking trucks or the like, which are equipped with a clamping slide for seizing the draw pallet, advantageous preferred embodiments of the invention include embossed arrows and/or colored strips extruded in the material which mark the drawing directions. Simultaneously a handle is formed for the clamping slide of the truck. Preferred embodiments of the draw pallets include strengthed edge portions and/or beveled edge portions in the drawing direction or at the drawing end or side of the pallets. Further preferred embodiments of the invention include a reinforcing rail or bar incorporated into the edge of the pallet, which bar or rail serves as the pulling handle or strap for connecting the clamping slide of the truck which pulls the draw pallet.
The draw pallets of the present invention also lend themselves to being manufactured in various colors in accordance with another advantageous feature of the present invention, so that the differently colored draw pallets can be utilized also for the respective characterization or marking of cargo placed thereon.
The strength of the draw pallets and the respective load bearing capacity made possible thereby are achieved in accordance with the present invention by the use of suitable synthetic resin and/or glass fabrics which are introduced during the manufacturing process and/or applied or mounted in a subsequent laminating process.
As compared to conventional draw pallets, the draw pallets of this invention are also distinguished by the low space requirement during use and during nonuse, i.e. during storage and return. Furthermore, the draw pallets have a relatively low weight, so that they can be easily handled.
These and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, several embodiments in accordance with the present invention.